Storyline For Bluskittle (aka Abluskittle)
by Bossman15
Summary: Well here is my story line and I dont own MLP OR BLUSKITTLE pinkie pie is in this too Update in progress: Check for Updates. UPDATES:I Have Brought Fluttershy,and Mr. And Mrs. Cakes,And Updated The Story
1. Chapter 1

The day Bluskittle came to Ponyville

It was a nice and sunny day in Ponyville:

Everypony was doing what they would normally be doing,then Rainbow came speeding to Twilight and said " there is a lot of smoke coming towards Ponyville and I think it is something very bad"then Twilight said "ok lets go check it out, Rainbow Dash you go warn the others about this."Rainbow Dash replied"will do Twilight!"so Twilight ran to see if it was getting closer,she said to herself "I hope that it is not trouble.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner:

"That's The last batch, Mr. Cake."Said Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you Pinkie for your help"Said Mr. Cake.

Mrs. Cake said " Pinkie Here is a cupcake for you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Cake!"Said Pinkie Pie as Applejack, Rarity,and Fluttershy came in,

and sat down the table closest to the door.

Just then Rainbow Dash burst in the door and said "Girls, come, trouble,outside,of,Town,Lots of Smoke,Hurry!"when she Finished saying all that Rainbow Dash Collapsed on the floor,Scaring Mr. and Mrs Cake,and all who were in the shop. including Pinkie,Rarity,and Applejack,and Fluttershy.

Applejack said " Well what are y'all waitin on lets go!,Pinkie get Rainbow Dash"

"Okdokey,Up ya go Rainbow Dash!"Said Pinkie!

When Rainbow Dash came to she was with Her Friends at the edge of Ponyville ,she then got up and said " So do you see it?.

20 minutes later:

"I think I see it" said Twilight" it is getting closer to Ponyville." Pinkie said "There it is." she asked"What is it?" Twilight said " I don't know, but it is slowing down.""Well Whatever it is I am gonna give It the What For!"Rainbow Dash said."I'd watch it if I were you Rainbow, It is twice your size, sugarcube"said Applejack."Who cares Applejack"said Rainbow Dash "I do, ok?" said Applejack "Girls, it's here."said Twilight Sparkle. When It got there Fluttershy jumped sky high Because "it" was so big and loud. Rainbow Dash headbutted it and said dizzily"That all you got!?" And then she hit the ground, Then Rarity said "It looks like somepony is in there."Then "It" made a loud noise scaring The others beside Rainbow Dash. They all (except Rainbow Dash) stared at the strange thing. Then the door opened,and Then they tensed up,And then the mystery pony stepped out,then they calmed down,Then Twilight said "Hi my name is Twilight sparkle what is your name?"The mystery pony replied "My name is Bluskittle" he also said" Can u please move out of my way, So that I can get to my house?" Twilight Sparkle asked " One Question before we get out of your way?"Bluskittle replied "fire away" Twilight said"Ok, what is that thing behind you?" Bluskittle replied "oh this, I call it a Semi it helps transport Heavy equipment, Projects whether its a small one or a big one or I can transport Furniture ,Sensitive equipment , etc, over long distances." Twilight then said "Ok Thank you and Welcome to Ponyville!" Thank you, Come over to my house sometime!" Bluskittle said as he drove away. "We Will!" Twilight said, Then Rainbow Dash said" alright,wait where is it?" Twilight then said "come Rainbow Dash ,We have to introduce you to somepony." Rainbow Dash then said "Who,Twilight?"Twilight replied " you'll find out soon enough".


	2. Chapter 2

The day Bluskittle came to Ponyville

It was a nice and sunny day in Ponyville:

Everypony was doing what they would normally be doing,then Rainbow came speeding to Twilight and said " there is a lot of smoke coming towards Ponyville and I think it is something very bad"then Twilight said "ok lets go check it out, Rainbow Dash go warn the others about this."Rainbow Dash replied"will do Twilight!"so Twilight ran to see if it was getting closer,she said to herself "I hope that it is not trouble.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner:

"That's The last batch, Mr. Cake."Said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks Pinkie for your help"Said Mr. Cake

Just then Rainbow Dash burst in the door and said "Girls, come, trouble,outside,of,Town,Lots of Smoke,

Hurry!"when she Finished saying all that Rainbow Dash Collapsed on the floor,Scaring Mr. and Mrs Cake,and all who were in the shop. including Pinkie,Rarity,and Applejack,and Fluttershy.

Applejack said " Well what are y'all waitin on lets go!,Pinkie get Rainbow Dash"

"Ok dokey,Up ya go Rainbow Dash!"Said Pinkie!

When Rainbow Dash came to she was with Her Friends at the edge of Ponyville ,she then got up and said " So do you see it?.

20 minutes later:

"I think I see it" said Twilight" it is getting closer to Ponyville." Pinkie said "There it is." she asked"What is it?" Twilight said " I don't know, but it is slowing down.""Well Whatever it is I am gonna give It the What For!"Rainbow Dash said."I'd watch it if I were you Rainbow, It is twice your size, sugarcube"said Applejack."Who cares Applejack"said Rainbow Dash "I do, ok?" said Applejack "Girls, it's here."said Twilight Sparkle. When It got there Fluttershy jumped sky high Because "it" was so big and loud. Rainbow Dash headbutted it and said dizzily"That all you got!?" And then she hit the ground, Then Rarity said "It looks like somepony is in there."Then "It" made a loud noise scaring The others beside Rainbow Dash. They all (except Rainbow Dash) stared at the strange thing. Then the door opened,and Then they tensed up,And then the mystery pony stepped out,then they calmed down,Then Twilight said "Hi my name is Twilight sparkle what is your name?"The mystery pony replied "My name is Bluskittle" he also said" Can u please move out of my way so that I can get to my house?" Twilight Sparkle asked " One Question before we get out of your way?"Bluskittle replied "fire away" Twilight said"Ok, what is that thing behind you?" Bluskittle replied "oh this, I call it a Semi or to transport Furniture ,Sensitive equipment , etc , over long distances." Twilight then said "Ok Thank you and Welcome to Ponyville!" Thank you, Come over to my house sometime!" Bluskittle said as he drove away. "We Will!" said then Rainbow Dash said" alright,wait where is it?" Twilight then said "come Rainbow Dash ,We have to introduce you to somepony." Rainbow Dash then said "Who,Twilight?"Twilight replied " you'll find out soon enough".


End file.
